


dream smp ideas

by Somebody_is_nobody



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, ghost eret - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody_is_nobody/pseuds/Somebody_is_nobody
Summary: these are just a bunch of ideas i have that i will probably write in the future. if you read one of my ideas and want to write them just ask and ill probably say yes. and the other way around if you have an idea and you want it on here for maybe me or someone else to write just ask and ill probably do that too! more ideas the better if you have writer's block but wanna write here's a bunch of ideas that you can just ask for and ill most likely say yes just with credit. :)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

first chapter :) ill have my own ideas as well as yours and of course ill give credit. :) only give me your own ideas if you want me to put them here for people to write with permission of course.

here are some rules though:  
-no smut  
-it can be a continuation to an already made idea! ill just add it to the same chapter but credit you from where your part of the idea starts.  
-nothing overly offensive. like if you were making it just to make someone mad ill just remove your comment and you get three strikes until i just block you.  
-sexualize minors in anyway and ill block you.  
-shipping is okay if the content creator is okay with it or it has no smut in it like the first rule says.  
-more rules to be added.

i just wat this to be a nice place for everyone to get good ideas and for everyone to to share their ideas! 

i hope this is a good idea! have a good day/night!


	2. president!schlatt centered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase and no ' intended

idea by: somebody_is_nobody or me

yes you can use this idea just give credit like the first chapter says.

ships:not really have one bc i dont ship but you can do whatever with it if you write it <3

schlatt knew he was gonna die before he became president so he made everyone including wilbur so no one would be hit hard when he died, he never meant for it to go that far but hes happy it worked... he didnt mean for wilbur to go down with him, if he had just known that wilbur's mental health was going down during he would've let him back. now hes with ghostbur, and him glatt.

this is more of a theory but with more put into it, it could be a fanfic i dont know just came to mind lmao bc thats what this is an idea dump.


	3. ghost!dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended.

idea by: somebody_is_nobody or me

yes you can use this idea just credit me and ask me :)

ships: none. but like always you can add whatever you want if you ask for this idea <3

time set: during tommy's exile

tommy in the nether ready to jump into the bright liquid death but dreams there and as tommy jumps dream had already ran for him so dream jumps after him and makes him use his last ender pearl. so dream gets surrounded by heat and what he thought would hurt but it was very peaceful and warm, almost like a blanket, he left safe and let the warmth take over him and win. when tommy had to go and tell everyone at first some people were happy so didn't care and some were angry with tommy that he was the reason that dream had died. tommy tries to go back and jump again but tubbo (or whoever you want) tells him to not and that dream sacrificed himself for him to live longer.


End file.
